


Yes Daddy, Yes Sir

by irinokat



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Office Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinokat/pseuds/irinokat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have been tense in the K-Science lab as of late. Marshall Pentecost wants to make sure his men are always in tip-top shape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Daddy, Yes Sir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClassyFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/gifts).



> This is not a pairing I ever expected to find myself writing, but ClassyFangirl asked for it and here we are. I hope this is enjoyable and not too out of character.

"Doctor Gottlieb?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Report to my office in an hour. There is something we need to discuss."  
Hermann gulps and salutes before the other man leaves the cafeteria. "Y-yes, sir." He can feel his face heating up and hopes he isn't blushing. What on earth would Stacker Pentecost need to discuss with him? He had turned in all his reports on time, he'd been polite, almost kind, to the newest jaeger pilot recruits lately... The number of reports he'd made about Newton's lab conduct sprang to his mind. Oh dear, that's probably it. He's going to be reprimanded for making so many complaints.  
Part of him feels sick to his stomach at the thought of Pentecost being disappointed in him, wants to hit himself for thinking so many complaints was a good idea. Another part of him, a part that makes his abdominal muscles clench and blood rush to his cock, likes the thought of being punished by Stacker. It takes several minutes for Hermann to find the courage to stand up straight.

Hermann's knocks at the door to Pentecost's office are weak and quiet from his nerves. He starts to knock again when Pentecost opens the door, leaving him embarrassed, holding his hand in the air. He fumbles it into another quick salute, mumbling, "Sir." Pentecost chuckles and holds the door open for him. He seems to be in a good mood. Perhaps this will not go as badly as Hermann expects.

Stacker sits down in his desk chair. "Take a seat, Doctor."

"I will be fine, thank you," Hermann says.

"But... your leg." Pentecost hesitates as he says it. Hermann cringes.

"I can manage."

"Well then." Pentecost smiles at him. There is silence for a few moments. Hermann traces the pattern engraved into the head of his cane with his thumb, wondering when Stacker will speak his peace. He is not normally a time-waster. "I understand that there has been some... tension for you lately. More than usual."

"Sir," Hermann begins, "if this is about -"

"Is there anything I can do to relieve that tension?"

"Sir?" So did Pentecost not mean Newt? Hermann wonders what on earth he's talking about.

"Doctor Gottlieb, please come over here." Hermann slowly crosses to Pentecost's side of the desk. "Doctor, I want all of my personnel to be working to the best of their ability. The kaiju are a serious threat and I want everyone in the best shape they can be to help combat them."

"Yes, sir." Hermann has heard this before. Why is Pentecost giving it to him now?

"So if you are feeling more tensed or stressed out lately, I would like to help you... resolve that tension." Pentecost gives him a warm smile. Hermann gives a small smile back as his mind sends electric sparks to coil inside his stomach and abdomen. "Sit down, Doctor."

"I'm sorry, sir?"

Pentecost pats his lap. "I would rather not put more stress on your leg than we need to." Hermann knows he's blushing now. There's no way that he isn't. Pentecost didn't just offer what he thinks he's offering, did he? "Come on." Oh god. Hermann sets his cane to lean against the desk and sits so that he rests on Pentecost's leg. Pentecost turns him so that his back is pressed against the older man's chest. "I understand that you have... feelings for me."

"Sir?" Hermann arches his back as Pentecost places his hand on Hermann's throat, stroking the skin above his shirt collar. His hand brushes down over layers of shirt and sweater, but Hermann can feel every move of his fingers through the cloth. "I apologize, I don't -"

"There is nothing to apologize for." Pentecost's hand trails over his pants and palms his cock, already beginning to stiffen. Hermann finds himself involuntarily grinding backwards, against what he realises is Pentecost's own erection. He groans. He must be asleep. This must be a dream. There's no other possible world where this could be happening.

"I didn't realize this is what you meant by... tension." Hermann bites his lip as Pentecost unbuttons his pants and slips his hand under them, beneath his boxers, fingers rubbing through his pubic hair.

"Doctor, sexual frustration is nothing to be ashamed of. We must simply not let it interfere with our work. Since your feelings seem to be aimed at both myself and your lab partner, I felt this would be the best way to work them out." Pentecost finally slides his hand onto Hermann's dick. Hermann moans as he pumps him. "Perhaps this will lead to some calm for the both of you."

"Y-yes, sir." Hermann bites his lip again, trying to stifle a moan, when Pentecost sweeps his thumb over his slit.

"Don't hold yourself back."

"Yes - yes, y-yes, sir." Hermann thrusts against his hand as he wipes pre-cum down Hermann's shaft. Pentecost sets a steady rhythm, occasionally pausing to twist his wrist or rub his thumb over Hermann's slit or the spot just under his head. Hermann takes a while to warm up to making noise, but soon enough he begins to groan his pleasure openly.

Pentecost strokes Hermann's balls. "Are you enjoying this, Doctor?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Pentecost's hand stops. Hermann's eyes fly wide open. He starts to get up, too embarrassed to know what else to do but run, but Pentecost pulls him back down and begins to stroke him again.

"Good boy, Gottlieb, good boy." Pentecost picks up the pace.

"Y-yes, Daddy." Hermann leans back against him, enjoying the feel of his suit and the muscles under it against his own skinny back.

"Won't you be a good boy and come for me?" Pentecost pumps him even harder.

Hermann thrusts once, twice into his hand, shouting, "Daddy!" one last time as the tightness in his abdomen becomes too much to bear and he spurts into Pentecost's waiting hand. It takes him a moment to stop jerking after he finishes, blinded for a moment, trying to remember if he ever came this hard before. He turns his head into Pentecost's neck and huffs there, getting his breath back.

Pentecost wipes his hand off with a handkerchief and then cleans them with paper towels and hand sanitizer hidden in the bottom drawer of his desk. Hermann catches a glimpse of a box of condoms in the drawer before Pentecost shuts it and wonders what else Pentecost does in here. He flushes as Pentecost tucks him back into his pants and buttons his pants up again. "Are you feeling better, Doctor?"

"Yes, da- yes, sir," Hermann breathes, feeling light, almost... floaty. It's been a while since he's had an orgasm so good he lost his eloquence. "Th-thank you."

"No problem at all, Doctor." Pentecost helps him to his feet. Hermann takes his cane and walks towards the door, slow, coordination a bit more off than normal, even for him. He's nearly got the door open when Pentecost says, "Would you like to come back and discuss this again at the same time next week?"

Hermann leans his forehead against the door, trying not to whimper. He composes himself, stands up straight, and turns back. "Yes, sir. Of course."


End file.
